Communication among people by use of computing devices has become ubiquitous. Smartphones, desktop computers, tablet computers, and laptop computers are commonly used for communication among individuals in a wide variety of modalities, such as email, text messaging, and various social network communication modalities. Communications can include text and data such as photos, video, work files, and the like.
Computing devices typically have functionality and tools for managing communications such as contact management software, web browsers, and application (commonly known as an “app”). Contact management can involve maintaining names of individuals and information for communicating with the others and for facilitating such communication. Contact lists can be used for business and personal reasons. As people have become more connected by their computing devices, it has become more of a need to provide improved and convenient tools for facilitating communication.